Rain
by White Azalea
Summary: Terkadang menjadi dewasa memaksaku membenci teman kecilku, hujan.


**[Rain]**

 **Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto

Happy Reading

.

.

.

 _Terkadang aku benci menjadi dewasa_

 _Karena dewasa memaksaku membenci teman kecilku_

.

.

.

Ino mematut dirinya di cermin. Terdiam beberapa saat memerhatikan penampilannya memakai setelan baru yang kini dikenakannya. Ia terlihat berbeda dari Ino yang dulu. Tentu saja, kini ia telah dewasa. Umur 21 tahun sudah tidak seharusnya dikatakkan anak kecil lagi bukan? Sadar akan keadaannya yang sudah berubah, ia berusaha berubah menjadi Ino yang lebih dewasa.

Sesungguhnya ia terkadang benci beranjak dewasa karena ia harus merubah sikap kekanakkannya, ia juga tidak dapat bersikap manja lagi dengan kakaknya—Deidara. Dewasa juga memaksanya untuk membenci teman kecilnya, hujan.

Padahal hujan menorehkan berbagai kenangan dalam hidupnya selama ini.

Ia teringat bermain hujan setiap pulang sekolah saat musim hujan bersama Deidara, kemudian datang ke rumah dalam keadaan basah kuyup dan diomeli oleh ibunya. Meski begitu, mereka senang dan tetap melakukannya setiap hujan tiba.

Ia teringat ketika kehujanan dengan Deidara saat kakaknya itu menjemputnya pulang dari perpustakaan kota dan singgah terlebih dahulu kedai kopi terdekat untuk berteduh sekaligus menghangatkan diri dengan minuman hangat dan makan _strawberry shortcake_ favoritnya.

Ia teringat saat patah hati karena cintanya ditolak oleh teman sepermainannya saat dia berada di sekolah menengah dulu. Dan saat teman-temannya bertanya keadaannya, ia berkata baik-baik saja meski sebenarnya keadaan hatinya berkata sebaliknya. Hujanlah yang membuatnya mampu menyembunyikan tangisan dari orang-orang sekitarnya, meleburkan perasaan sakit di hatinya, membasuh air mata yang mengalir di pipinya.

Ia teringat berbagai kenangan yang dilaluinya setiap hujan datang. Namun dewasa memaksanya untuk tidak lagi melakukan hal itu. Ia juga kini tidak bisa lagi bermain dikala hujan bersama Deidara, karena orang-orang bilag itu adalah hak kekanakkan dan tidak seharusnya dilakukan oleh orang dewasa. Dan banyak hal lain yang menjauhkannya dan memaksanya membenci hujan.

Ino benci menjadi dewasa. Ia menolehkan iris kebiruannya ke jendela kamarnya. Rerintik hujan membasahi tanah di luar sana. Ia memandang sendu hujan yang

Setelah lama melamun, ia mendengar suara familiar memanggilnya. Ketika ia berbalik ke sumber suara, didapatinya Deidara berada disanya memangdanginya dengan tatapan khawatir seakan tahu bahwa adik kesayangannya itu dirundung duka.

"Kau kenapa, Ino?" Tanya Deidara khawatir.

Ino kembali menatap ke luar jendela, "aku tidak mengerti mengapa aku benci menjadi dewasa."

"Mengapa kau benci jadi dewasa?"

Ino menghela napas.

"Dewasa memaksaku membenci banyak hal termasuk hujan, kak."

Deidara berjalan mendekati Ino, mengelus kepala Ino dengan sayang kemudian seakan mengerti perasaan sang adik, ia segera meraih pergelangan tangan Ino dan kemudian menggiringnya pergi ke luar rumah. Tanpa menggunakan alas kaki ataupun pelindung hujan lainnya, mereka berlari ke luar rumah.

Ino tidak mengerti apa apa yang dilakukan kakaknya—apa yang dimaksud oleh kakaknya menggiringnya keluar rumah dan kehujanan. Ia memandang Deidara dengan tatapan bingung.

"Bukankah ini bukan hal yang seharusnya dilakukan orang dewasa?" Tanya Ino polos.

Deidara tersenyum.

"Tidak selamanya dewasa itu menyenangkan. Kau memang akan jadi dewasa, tapi terkadang kau harus melakukan hal yang tidak dewasa agar dapat bahagia."

Ino terdiam mendengar jawaban sang kakak satu-satunya itu.

"Kau mengerti apa maksudku kan?" Deidara memegang pundak Ino.

Ino mengangguk dan menangis terharu. Ia bersyukur memiliki kakak yang pengertian seperti Deidara.

Deidara tertawa kecil kemudian kembali menggenggam pergelangan tangan Ino.

"Ayo bermain hujan!" Ajaknya.

Ino mengangguk setuju, "ayo!"

Dan kemudian kakak beradik itu menikmati rerintik hujan yang membasahi tubuh mereka sejenak tanpa perlu memikirkan dewasa atau tidaknya tingkah mereka saat itu.

.

.

.

 _Karena tidak selamanya dewasa itu menyenangkan. Kau memang akan jadi dewasa, tapi terkadang kau harus melakukan hal yang tidak dewasa agar dapat bahagia._

 **Fin**


End file.
